SONIC'S NEW YORK ADVENTURE
by Chupacabra Productions
Summary: SONIC AND TAILS LIVE IN AN APARTMENT TOGEHTER! THERE IS LOTS DRAMA.
1. Cheezy Puffs in My Soup

one day sonic went to him hosue and made barf into toilet beacuase he had made hangover from last night. and the tails walked into him and sonic's one-bathroom apartment. "Sonic are you makeing puke"

Tails asked "yes sonic said" in a way that even make an actuall horse sick.

"could you hurry up?" tails asked "I have to make a large poop!" "okay just one more puke" sonic replied.

And then tails and sonic chared a bed because they only have one bed and don't the have the kind of couch you can sleep on. Thier couch is only for a sitting.

On the next day sonic woke and went out the door.

Sonic went downtown to where an amy lived and sonic was going to make a sex on the streets of broadway in new york onto amy.

He got hot and sexy just thinking about it so much his peenis got so hard and he had to hide it or the Policemen would hurt him. He made it on the step of a big big hoouse that wouldnt you know, belonged to Amy.

He knockeded on the door and shadow did the door.

"shadow what do you are doing in amys hose" said sonic with a questioning tone and very angry because Shadow thought he was the fastest but really he is not Sonic is the fastest and that is why amy likes sonic because he is fast.

"well get out of here i am here for a date with amy" sonic said in a tough tone of voice. "Not without me, said" shadow.

And then they go to subway with amy for a date and tails was there as well because he is smart.

SOnic decide to go eat with tails and shadow and amy. they went to subwray and got 12 foot subwaymarine samdwich to share because they are poor.

SOnic was going to pay this time but only 10 dollar and the sandwich costed eleven. But just then the CEO of subway walk in

. "hello im the subway ceo" said the Ceo of subway. Sonic did a dance move to impress the ceo. "wow" said ceo "what are you cool!" and then the ceo bought them each a sandwichc.

Shadow decided to evil and murder the president of subway. "You cannot do that!" said amy "I am leaving said" AMy and then she left. "way to go eininsteinin" said sonic and he left too.

Sonic cawt up with amy. "are we still go for date" said sonic? "okay but only if you put sex onto me" she ssaid laughing. for a second sonic thought she was series, but then she was not.

SO sonic and amy went to see a movie about WW war 2 except in this movie, in stead of hitler it's america! At the movie, sonic did fake yawn and put his fast arm around neck, fastly. "she turned into a hitler. "oh no this is a dream!" sonic said.

Sonic then woken up in the middle of the 12 am and hugged tails but he was not gay so he let go.

"I am not gay tails" said sonic "i wish you were gay beacuase i am gay and i am in love into you" said tails as he touched the penis

"This cannot be reel! I like you tails but not like that! This has got to be a dream whoa!" but it was not a dream it was a real life situational experience"

and the amy camee over and say " sonic are you beeing gay with tails?" she said jokingly "uhhhhhhhhhh no" said sonic embrassed. "YES!" tails said not embrassed.

So sonic moved out of tail house into amy house.

TO BE CONTINUED NEX TIME FOR MORE SONIC NEW YORK


	2. A Sandwhich Too Far

amy and sonic were liveing in her house for two week. BUt one day something happenededs. "amay why is thier blood on the wal?" aksed sonic.

"Because my house hontued!" amy relpied They went into to bed to put on sex. "amy why are invisbell?" asked sonic "because i am dead not alive. also i am back frorm dead as ghost." said amy in a ghosty way.

"I BETTER CALL GHOST BLASTER!" SONIC YELED. so he went phone but phone was cut. Who did make the phone cut?

"I was make the phone cut!" yell tails. "I am also thew ghostblaster" say tails. "But why you phone cut?" sonic asked. "Because amy is secret ghost!" yelled tails.

" oh dear my Girlfrend whom i put sex on is secret ghost!" said sonic scarily. "I WILL MAKE GHOSTBLAST INTO HER VAGINA BOX" said tails "THAT IS ONLY WAY TO KILL GHOST".

so they went to gohst room and saw amy ghost. "amy before we ghost blast you are are you die." asked tail "Because dr eggman stole my choas emerald, whitch was making me alive."

said spooky amy. "Tails ghost blasted her in the vagina box, and he did a special manuver which made her becmoe ghostblasted quick. "There i am finish" said tails.

"nOoooOoooo, ame! said sonic" You will become the dead for this, eggman!""

And then a policemen came into the house and policemanned the area for clues as to who and what the eggman where he was. "

he is at evil island" said the policeperson

"Evil island?!" Said the tail. "But that place is so evil!"

How will we reach it said sonic very quick because he wanted to get tehre as quick as possible so he could crack that dumb egg head in duo.

"We can take the super the knuckle highway with our frend knuckle because he is only one who can make access"


	3. A Most Scary Bumblebee

SO sonic and his gay best freind tails went to see knuckles, in the woods because knuckles likes being alone. "Why does knuckles live in this place?" asked sonic

"Because he is a very alone." said sonic. they saw kunkles' house in the distance. tails was starting too scare

he was sexily scared throghu because he had the optimal fear boner. When knuckle saw the sonic and tail in distance he picked up his gun and put it on his head.

"I amke kill myself if you step onece more closer" knuckle sayd. " dont kill self" say sonic "you have many to live for thing.!"

kunckle make have pull trigger of his weapon, but snice sknackle has the power of all the chaos emreal, he did no die, insead he said "I may not die, but that no mean I like to not die!" sonic and yail walked into house

. "we wish to mount the super knuckle highway!" said sonic "To make kill onto dr eggman!" "Eggman is bad i know because he do the bad on me!" knuckle say!

"So I might help you, but only this once of time!" so knuck;e open the super knuckle highway and he, sonic and tails got in.

the inside of the super knuckle hgihway looked like a spleen, but not just any spleen a blue spleen!

when they made it on evil island, sonic eggman. wgmman looked like a fat big egg. he was also holding many of emerald choas. " ihave all emerald of choas! i make the badness now!" and

then the balddness happen! many cloud of storm became around the group, but kncukle was too fast for that and make the shot at eggman with his firearm. eggman fall down in die and whispered on last statment

"I am no eggman!, i am sliver! " said the silver, who emerge from eggman body. but just then amy ghost and silver was very scare. so silver ran away.


	4. An Inside Look At The Sofa Factory

amt ghost made to sonic and said. sonic, if you real love me then, you too shall kill the silver. sonic the replied "amy you are the loving life of me.

i will place kill onto silver." knuckls said maybe i am gay too. tails llook exitce. but mayb not say kunkles. and then tails say if were to make paymednt, would you gay?."

"how much oayment?" 10$ " "10$ to touch a peepe okauy!" and then knukles were gay.

so then kunkle and ytail and soonic went back nto supre knukle higheway. then kunkle used his super duper find silver power to make the find on silver.

the trecked him don to the sold warehouse were they where. knuckles sait to silver. hey silver we know in thar so cum out and we can maybe have a talk of sdort

but jus then sonic went super sonic and went into the warehous of which was silver was in. he looked at silver and say to him

"you had make the kill ion my girfriend amy before wee could even make sex!" and then sonic punches silver so hard he got 105 orgasms. this is becaus silver is onto that. silver then say

" hohaho!" you shall niver beat me at my on gam. then amy ghost came and flew into sonic. that gave soniic the axtre power to klii sliver. sliver was on the dead ground. knuckle came and in said "sonic you put the murder on silver!" and then tails say"

yes you put the kill on huim real good". sonic looked at silver dead body. and then silver dead body he picked up and throw into mega increator . "he won't be kill any mroe of my garlfrends."

so sonic snd tail wet back to thier apartment but his time kunkles was live with them because he is the homosicual witht taile. sonic was real sad about his death of giralfrend, so he diceded to get more girlfend.

he went to the girlferdn strore and he saw the bat iof rouge. rougrebat and biggest boobs you ever see so big she need a forlift to have them. sonic said the the batlady "hay wanna come over to my house and maybe we can make some sex."?

rouge said no" i am in a commmited relationhips with my husban jack. jack was a rabit who was green in colour and had an afro with pink hair thouhh. he was also incredibl big as 5' 3".

jack also was here to get girlfren, but not to tell him wife. sonic then said that. rouge was sooooooooo angr she decided to kill jack. but soni said no! insead you can create a child with me and then we can show him and he willll cry very hard like baby.

WILL ROG BAT KILL JACK WILL SONIC GET TO BABT WITH BAR FIND OUT NEXT TIME  
ON SONIC NEW YOR AVENT CHILD


End file.
